


Dreaming of You

by MangoChango69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The Force Ships It, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoChango69/pseuds/MangoChango69
Summary: (Happens after the events of The Last Jedi)After Rey and the Resistance narrowingly escape the clutches of the First Order, Rey experiences a strange and intimate dream with Kylo Ren. Wanting to find answers, Rey addresses and lookes deeper into her thoughts and feelings for Ben.Kylo Ren enraged after being rejected by the girl, finds himself in a erotic dream with her. Although he's had dreams like this before, something was different about it.Are their dreams somehow connected through their force bond?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on here! This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any wierd phrasings or typos. I've tried my very best to make sure you won't find any but if you do I apologize. This work was inspired by the amazing Solarfuge's fanart, which is my absloute favorite!! I will be providing the link to the fanart in the chapter notes below. Without further ado, please enjoy!!

Rey opened her eyes and was met with darkness, she furrowed her brows in confusion. Wasn’t she on the falcon? Did the lights go out? She should probably go help Chewy and fix it. She realized the sturdiness of her cot beneath her as well as the dewy scent of Ahch- To. Why was she back here? Wasn’t she on the Falcon with the Resistance, running from the First Order? They must have reached Ahch-To sooner than she expected. Rey came to the conclusion that Chewy, not wanting to wake her, carried her to her cot on Ahch-To while she was sleeping. Just as that thought entered her mind it immediately ceased, she could sense something...or someone. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a dark figure looming on top of her. They seemed to be getting their bearings as well, the figure looked side to side and realized someone was in the room. They looked down at Rey and immediately froze, not moving an inch. This should have worried Rey, but it didn’t, she felt calm and peaceful, not at all afraid as to why this person was on top of her or who they were. In some strange way she felt connected to them as if they were a familiar presence that she’s known all her life. 

The stranger had long, dark hair that reached to their shoulders, at least that's what Rey believed. It was too dark to see anything, let alone the figure, who seemed to be three times her size. Despite the dark, she could see the toned body and wide chest above her, she looked up at the stranger's face only to be met with their hair obscuring it. She slowly raised her hand and gently placed it on their face, the figure immediately tensed yet did not retreat from her touch. Rey moved the strands of hair from their face and tucked it behind their ear. She withdrew her hand but was met with a sudden gasp of surprise when the figure quickly caught it before it fell to her cot. Rey froze while the stranger slowly raised her hand to their nose and inhaled her scent. They then placed it to their lips and planted slow and gentle kisses on her palm. Even in the dark she could see the stranger close their eyes in bliss whilst breathing in her hand. Her heart began to throb uncontrollably when the stranger then made eye contact with her while kissing her hand sensually.

She didn’t know if the reason behind her heartbeat was because of the delightful feeling it gave her or the fact that she realized it was Ben doing it. As soon as his eyes met hers she knew, leaving herself wondering why she didn’t stop him and fight him off as soon as she came to the conclusion. The thought to stop Ben evaporated as he slowly went up her arm with his soft and plush lips. A breath of air escaped her lips in rapture due to the amount of pleasure it gave her. Rey was astounded by how good Ben's lips felt just by kissing her hand and arm. It led her to wonder how good it would feel if his lips were on hers, how good it would feel if they did much more than that. Rey expected to feel horror at the thought but didn’t, she genuinely felt curious as to how it would be with Ben her first time. Without realizing it she unconsciously tilted her head back at the thought. Which made her jump in surprise when Ben saw it as an invitation to devour her neck. Rather than an exhale of breath she let out a breathy moan, this felt immensely better, Rey thought to herself . Ben seemed to become increasingly rougher each second due to the sounds coming out of Rey’s lips. She stopped holding them in and allowed herself to enjoy Ben’s caresses on her neck, which were slowly becoming little bites. Ben slowly began to go down her neck meeting her collarbone, placing bites and kisses along it. This made Rey jolt with a whimper, making Ben curse under his breath. He went even lower to her breasts and looked at her, asking permission. Rey nodded her head and helped him take off her tunic while revealing her breast band wrapped around her chest. She did this while sitting up but was gently knocked down as soon her tunic was off. Despite the fact that her band was still on, Ben placed kisses on the top of her peeking breasts. Rey instinctively wrapped her hand around his back, while the other dug into his hair. Ben's hands possessively enveloped her stomach while his mouth remained focused on the parts of her breasts that were exposed. Before she could stop herself she moaned out his name “Ben…” Ben immediately looked up, admiration coating his features. “Say it again” he whispered while his eyes stared into hers. Rey stared back, meeting his gaze, she whispered back “Ben”. He let out a groan and dipped his head to Rey’s collarbone, he brushed his lips against her skin, making Rey shiver. “ I love it when you say my name Rey” he lazily replied against her skin. Rey couldn’t believe what this man was doing to her, she was a puddle in his hands and they haven’t even kissed let alone done anything serious! Ben raised himself to his knees and took his shirt off, exposing his firm chest and pale skin. She inhaled a quick breath due to his bare chest, it reminded her of their force bond not too long ago. When she turned to meet him but was met with his chest and her frenzied thoughts. She tried to avoid his gaze due to the embarrassment of her blushing and frantic heartbeat. She hated what she felt when she saw him half-naked, she was afraid he would instantly know and taunt her with the knowledge. While Ben lowered himself to her once more, his member accidentally met her inner thigh. They both gasped with pleasure, Rey never felt anything so good, Ben felt the same. The fact that cloth was still between them was head spinning due to the pleasure she felt. If they had all their clothes off how good could him brushing against her feel? How good could he feel inside her? Ben groaned and thrust again, leaving Rey seeing stars. “Maker…” she breathed out, causing him to thrust repeatedly. Rey was in ecstasy, she wanted to rip her clothes off, to never wear a piece of clothing again, while thinking this, she held in her moans, only letting out little whimpers. Ben’s head rested on her shoulder while he continued the rhythm, panting her name in her ear “Rey...Rey…” Rey abandoned her choice to keep her moans in and filled the room with sounds of pleasure. “Ben! Ben! Agh!” Rey’s sounds of approval caused Ben to go even faster. Rey felt something build up inside her, she knew what this feeling was, she did it to herself plenty of times. But the build up was nothing compared to this, just as that thought crossed her mind she reached her limit. She gasped out “Ren!” immediately causing her eyes to widen, Ben froze at the name as well. 

Rey woke up with a jolt, her body was involuntarily spasming, she realized she was still riding out her orgasm. She was curled up on her side, covering her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making, her eyes were wide with shock and realization of what she dreamed. Her spasms stopped and she turned to look around the room. “Thank the maker” she thought to herself, embarrassment flushing her features. She couldn’t even make herself think about what she dreamed, what she did...her heartbeat quickened just thinking about it. Suddenly Finn walked in with a smile plastered on his face, “Hey you’re up, we thought we would let you sleep in. Chewy needs your help with the Falcon if you’re up to it.” Rey immediately felt guilty when she saw her friend, who had a particular dislike for Kylo Ren, who she just dreamed of being intimate with. What was wrong with her? She brightened her voice and replied “ Sure! Let’s go”. She got up but immediately stopped, “Actually do you mind if I take a shower before I go? I just feel...dirty.” Finn immediately agreed saying that she should have taken one before she fell asleep, considering she killed Snoke, she must have gotten very exasperated and should take care of herself more. Rey flinched at the mention of Snoke, who wasn't dead because of her, but ben-no- Kylo Ren. She left him and went to take a shower, she needed to think about some things. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo Ren woke up with a start, his widening eyes the only indicator that something irregular happened. He fell asleep in the corner of his quarters after a long meeting of how to proceed with the new Supreme Leader, himself. He felt angry and exhausted after everything that transpired, especially with the girl, Rey, who rejected him and left with the Resistance, with the traitor FN-2187. His jaw clenched just thinking about him and Rey running off together when she could have been by his side ruling the galaxy. He stumbled into his quarters too tired to even walk to his bed and decided the floor of his apartment was fine. He recalled the sensual dream that just transpired. As he drifted to sleep, he suddenly found himself awake, but not in his quarters, in someone else's. He looked around the dark room, perplexingly, he was on all fours on a cot, he then noticed a figure beneath him. He squinted, realizing it was the girl, Rey, with her small frame beneath him. This caused him to tense, he didn’t know why, but every time he even thought of the girl his whole body seemed to stiffen. Despite the fact that his mind seemed to actually be peaceful during their meetings, even when they fought his mind seemed to revel in the tranquility, his body didn’t seem to get the memo. Ben just stared at her, Rey’s hair fanned out across her pillow while her neck was exposed. He couldn’t see her as well as he would like due to the dark, but he memorized her lips and the dots across her nose enough to imagine them. His thoughts were interrupted when Rey reached up to touch his face, he almost flinched, he wouldn’t blame her if she slapped him. But she didn’t, her fingertips grazed his cheek, grabbed his hair, and tucked it behind his ear. His eyes widened in astonishment, how could something so simple be so mesmerizing to him? Rey’s hand lost contact with his face and began to fall back onto her cot, unconsciously he swiftly grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp. Hearing Rey gasp sent a jolt through him, he was just as surprised with his actions as she was. He found himself bringing her hand to his face and began to inhale her scent, closing his eyes in content. This wasn’t the first time he’s done this, every time the girl came close to him, even in the forcebond, she overwhelmed his senses with vanilla and sunshine. After their forcebond where they touched hands he automatically put his hand to his face trying to find any lingering scent that she left. He succeeded, but it quickly faded away leaving him empty and wanting more. It was so intoxicating that he even thought of finding a vanilla perfume that compared to her. But he decided against it due to the strange request that Hux would no doubt tell Leader Snoke. He no longer had that problem, perhaps he should find something similar. He began to kiss her hand, he’d been wanting to do something like this for a while, making eye contact with her as he did it. Her eyes widened, whether to shock or horror he didn’t know, but she wasn’t objecting to him touching her. He slowly went up her arm, planting slow and sensual kisses, this caused her to let out a breath of air. Ben was filled with gratification at this, knowing the girl liked what he was doing. It led to him taking off her tunic and exposing her stomach, perhaps if he was more patient and had not immediately made her lay beneath him again he would have seen much more. But seeing her band wrapped around her breasts excited him and he wanted to indulge in everything. While he relished in her soft skin, he heard Rey moan “Ben…” he immediately stopped and looked at her. Awed at how amazing he felt with her saying his name. “Say it again” Ben whispered before he realized what he was saying. Ben’s heartbeat raced when Rey met his gaze and said his name again. He let out a groan he couldn’t keep in, shaking with excitement, he brushed his lips against her collarbone, telling her how much he loved hearing his name come from her lips. He needed his shirt off, he wanted to feel her against him, skin against skin. He lifted himself off of Rey, and threw off his shirt. As he placed himself back on top of her to caress her neck, his member brushed against her thigh. He groaned while his head spun and heard Rey gasp, knowing she felt it too. He entered her thoughts wanting to know how she wanted him, what he found immensely pleased him. Rey not only was thinking about how good it would feel if their clothes were completely off, but how he would feel inside of her. He groaned from this and began to thrust against her clothes, her little muffled whimpers of approval left him with a thrill. He rested his head against her shoulder, the pleasure overtaking him, making him think the same things Rey was thinking. He could tell she was holding in the noises she made, he wanted to hear more from her lips about how good he was making her feel. He moaned into her ear her name over and over, the same thing he’d been moaning ever since he met her. She started moaning his name, causing him to go even faster. Maker, he will never get tired of hearing his name coming from her lips. He could feel her getting close, he wanted to be the one to make her cum. As he felt Rey reach her limit she moaned out his name-except it wasn’t. “Ren!” He immediately tensed hearing the name, and found himself awake the next second. 

His jaw clenched with annoyance, his hand covered his face, while he recalled the dream and the events that transpired. He had dreams of the girl beneath him before. Dreams where they did much more than just that, where she whimpered his name uncontrollably. He figured it was because he found her alluring, nothing more, it was normal for a man of his age to find someone attractive. But this dream was different, it felt...surreal, almost like it actually happened. He could feel the tight feeling in his pants due to the dream and grunted in annoyance. He woke up to these before and it was always due to dreams concerning the girl, making him loathe her for taunting him unknowingly. 

A knock interrupted his thoughts, “Enter” he grunted. Unsurprisingly, Hux entered, looking quite beat up, Kylo noted happily. He appeared annoyed that Kylo was sitting in the corner of his room, he decided he would stay there to annoy him further. Making Hux come to him to tell him reports and the usual tasks that needed to be done that day. “And the meeting I asked to be prepared?” he demanded. Hux sneered and held in his distaste as much as he could, replying “It is scheduled for today Supreme Leader, I alerted all qualified officials to attend the meeting on how to capture the Resistance”. Kylo’s brows lifted “And?” Hux knew what the Supreme Leader referred to. “And…” interrupting his sentence to sigh “ How to capture the murderer of the former Supreme Leader Snoke”. Kylo was satisfied, the most important part of the meeting would be how to capture the girl. “Good,” he replied “Now get out, I have some business to attend too”. Hux’s face reddened with anger while he muttered out “Yes, Supreme Leader” He bowed then left the room. Kylo looked up to the ceiling resting his head against the wall, he needed to “relieve” himself. This discomfort wasn’t going away and he needed to do it now before he had to begin the rest of his day. He decided that the best course of action would be to appease himself in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the fanart that inspired me.  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/6us7nF1RVo6evnJa6


End file.
